The present invention relates to an industrial sweeper, and more particularly a sweeper which has improved features related to the mounting of the main brush, the power train and its controls, and other improvements.
Known industrial sweepers typically have an electrical or internal combustion motor; a main brush for sweeping all across the movement path of the sweeper; a side or front brush for sweeping debris from one side, into the path of the main brush; an air blower and filter system for handling dust; a drive wheel; and a power train for powering and controlling the drive wheel and brushes.
These known sweepers have several disadvantages. For example, the brushes and fan impeller may be driven continuously, even when the sweeper is stopped Or the sweeper may have a heavy or complex clutch arrangement. Both these features waste energy.
Another disadvantage of the prior sweepers is that the main brush is difficult to remove and replace. When the main brush becomes worn from rotating in one direction, it might still be usable if it were reversed and used in the opposite direction, but this cannot be accomplished in known sweepers.
Furthermore, the power trains of prior sweepers are complicated and belt replacement and maintenance are difficult.